


Frozen Night

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night started in a beautiful way and Kagami was ready to take a big step in his life, but everything turned out in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Night

The thing Kagami can still clearly remember, even with the raw feeling of fear and loss gnawing cruelly at him, is that earlier on this beautiful starry night he was proudly dressed to impress, reeking of confidence and resolutely convinced that he was doing the right thing.

This night Aomine was too outstanding but, despite being the exact epitome of perfection he still looked at Kagami with awe and a hint of something that he didn’t quite get but that had him blushing to his core, much to Aomine’s delight.

He remembers telling Momoi how immaculately handsome the tanned man was during this diner and then agreeing with her that he was telling that to the wrong person. He remembers when Aomine was done greeting everyone in the apartment and had turned to him with this smile that always made him so weak in the knees that he wanted to puke and cry at the same time. He remembers how Momoi had demurely nudged him in the side -so that he didn’t grow roots right here, only staring at Aomine- and had given him her thumb up, encouraging him to do this confession as soon as they were both alone.

He can still remember how nervous and nauseous that had suddenly made him feel. It was a beautiful night though, and he was happy.

He can still remember that.

"…mi."

"Kagami,"

  
Now what he was wearing couldn’t be called a smoking anymore, but a bloody outfit he could easily use as Halloween pattern for the nearest cemetery if he wanted to. He was dragging his feet on the tiled floor of the dark hallway surely leading to hell, limbs and brain aching from all the effort and adrenaline he had secreted.

"Put me down…" Aomine was still panting painfully, cold body hanging boneless on his back and Kagami was not sure if he still had his entire mind. "No!"

"Kaga… Plea… St-stop, lemme here…" Aomine trailed hoarsely, voice rusty and thick as he once again coughed his blood on Kagami’s skin.

"No. Never!" He chastised once again and really, the discussion was starting to take a heavier toll on him than the whole situation in which they were. "I am not going anywhere without you!" He made his point with clenched teeth, quickly turning on his heels to shout two of the things crawling after them before throwing the gun at another one. He was tired from trying to understand what on earth was happening to them.

He was walking so slowly because he was in pain too, but mostly because he had to put up with Aomine’s weight. Though, he was definitely not leaving him anywhere near these things he didn’t dare to call human even if they once were ones.

"…me… You can make it without me, please Kagami, don’t do that… Leave me here…"

  
 Aomine’s voice was now alarmingly lower than a whisper and as he shouted his protest with more force than necessary, biting back tears, he summoned all the remaining force in him to walk on faster than he was.

Aomine’s head didn’t leave the spot where it had been since the beginning, right behind Kagami’s nape and the redhead was able to tell that he had now lost more than twice his own weight in blood. “Why, why… Why did you have to get bitten???” The tears ran in an unexpected slow and silent motion, though his voice was unable to hide them.

Aomine spat some blood in an attempt to chuckle and he moaned in pain. “Because… I didn’t want you to get bitten…”

Kagami wanted to cry out that he didn’t need such a stupid protection, that he didn’t care in the least what could happen to him. He wanted to protest that he would have died young but happy knowing Aomine was still fine. However, all these feelings currently stabbing his heart were stuck in a painful lump down his throat.

He was forced to turn left at the end of the hallway because he could tell right was death and the moment he reached this lonely door he instantly rushed in, locking it as he could.

He laid Aomine on the floor, not bearing to look at him as the man struggle with the pain induced by the new position. He focused on their new location, but unfortunately, wherever he glanced there was no escape for them, not with Aomine in such state.

  
He grabbed his head, cursing his fate, cursing his life, he was desperate and broken, at a total loss of what to do now. Everyone was dead and he was unable to bring Aomine somewhere safe enough to take care of him.

He dropped on his knees near Aomine, leaning over him with sorrow and distress adorning his features. “I… I…” his tongue was heavy in his mouth and his whole body, crying in pain, was on the verge of breaking.

"Kagami, go… go away from me..,"

The redhead hopelessly clutched at the weak and trembling hand trying to shoo him. “No.” his hands grasped the pale fingers with a convulsing clutch, mouth ajar in a silent and pained cry.

"For fuck sake Kagami, stop that!!! I… am nothing like the skinny women or the teens that assaulted us. I could take you down easily… So… fucking go away from me!!!"

Aomine panted so much that Kagami realized he had used the last bit of strength in him, just to tell him that.

He started laughing out loud. _He loves this man_.

"Kaga…?" Aomine was stunned, searching Kagami’s face but whatever had been running in his blood since he got bitten had damaged his optic nerves, badly. "Hav… you lost your mind?"

Yes. _Maybe_.

The redhead laid beside him, head on shoulder and arms around the tanned waists, resigned. Aomine lost it.

"Kagami… I… I beg you… Please.., don’t stay here… Kagami… plea…se." at this point he was whimpering, too weak to do anything and when finally he stopped doing even the minimum -breathing- Kagami closed his eyes in a pain that he had never ever thought could exist.

...

_I-I love you._

_No kagamin, you need to be less nervous and more…hum… more sweet._

_Swee… What? No I can’t do that._

_So, you dont wanna confess, Kagami-kun?_

_I do!!_

_Here is the spirit! Now try again…_

_..._

"I love you… Have always had…" he sobbed, but his whispered and one-in-a-lifetime confession met a deafening silence.

He didn’t open his eyes as Aomine groaned near his neck, digging his teeth in the skin as if bitting into a bread. He bit back a cry.

The door was broken by now and Aomine pushed him on his back, eating him alive, as the things slowly made their way toward them. He successfully blocked them from noticing the redhead and Kagami couldn’t help but smile to himself and note that even in a post-mortem state Aomine was still a selfish bastard.

He ran a hand through filthy, bloody navy locks. “Hey, lets play one-on-one after that…” Aomine answered by tearing up his jugular.

"Well… I… guess it is a n…o"


End file.
